


Omoide to chou

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, Memories, Past, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Hikaru regarda son téléphone et il sourit.Combien temps était passé ?Jours, semaines, ans... rien semblait changé, pas pour lui.Kota était toujours le même, et lui aussi.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Omoide to chou

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Omoide to chou**

**(Souvenirs et un papillon)**

Hikaru regarda son téléphone et il sourit.

Combien temps était passé ?

Jours, semaines, ans... rien semblait changé, pas pour lui.

Kota était toujours le même, et lui aussi.

Il regarda la dragonne, le petit papillon qu’avait été là pendant au moins cinq années, et il ne put éviter de penser à ces moments.

Il avait été si stupide, à l’adolescence.

Il était sûr que Kota un jour l’aurait aimé, qu’ils auraient été heureux ensemble, qu’ils auraient pu construire une relation et la vivre comme si fût la chose plus naturelle du monde.

Il avait été fou.

Il rappela ce jour.

Ils retournaient aux dortoirs, et il avait vu le papillon dans la vitrine d’un magasin.

Il s’avait arrêté, et il l’avait regardé enchanté par les détails, par la maîtrise utilisée avec les couleurs, les petites ailes que semblaient presque prêt à voler, tous les petits détails que le rendait magnifique à ses yeux.

Il avait pensé de se comporter comme une petite fille, attiré par quelque chose si idiot, et il avait regardé Yabu, embarrassé, prêt à retourner dans la route vers les dortoirs.

Mais le plus vieux ne pensait pas le même.

Il lui avait souri, il était entré dans le magasin avant qu’il le pouvait arrêter, et il lui avait acheté la dragonne, en lui donnant ça avec un sourire timide.

Hikaru l’avait collé à son téléphone, et elle était encore là, un peu ruinée, mais très belle comme elle était en ce-temps là.

Ce jour, Kota lui avait dit de sa relation avec Kei.

Hikaru rappelait d’avoir pleuré cette nuit, quand Kota s’était endormi, quand il ne le pouvait pas entendre.

Et il avait pleuré le lendemain, et le jour suivant, et le suivant, et ainsi de suite, jusqu’à il avait terminé les larmes.

Ensuite, il avait commencé à s’habituer.

Il avait fallu du temps, bien sûr.

Il avait fallu du temps pour oublier la haine qu’il sentait pour Kei, et l’amour qu’il sentait encore pour kota.

Mais il s’avait habitué.

Et maintenant, six ans après, il pouvait dire d’être presque heureux avec ses souvenirs.

Il avait l’amitié de Kota et Kei, il avait leurs sourires, leur bonheur, et il ne pouvait pas éviter de penser que si les choses devaient être dans cette manière, il les pouvait accepter comme ils étaient.

Parce qu’il avait encore ce papillon, et le souvenir d’un amour que l’avait fait sentir comme au ciel.

Ce souvenir, cet amour... ils n’auraient jamais disparu. 


End file.
